Looking Beyond the Sun
by Gift of the Muses
Summary: AU It is our experiences and the people around who make us who we are. This is Quatre's story. majorly stalled


WARNING: Please be aware of the rating. It's M for a reason. Graphic death and rape. Don't read if that bothers you.

Looking Beyond the Sun  
By: Gift of the Muses

Prologue

The noise of fighting filled the small compound. A woman, fair haired with eyes as blue as the sky, crouched in a darkened room wrapping a small boy firmly in a cloak. He stood stolidly before her, gazing up at her face through the shadows. She smiled as she finished with the cloak, caressing his cheek with her hand. "You must be brave my little son." She whispered softly to him. "Can you be brave?"

"Uh-huh." The child nodded decidedly. "Brave like Papa?"

The woman's eyes filled with tears that she blinked hastily away. "Yes my love. Brave like Papa." A loud shout startled the woman and caused her to look over her shoulder. "It's time to go now." Taking his small hand she hurried through deserted halls to a back servants entrance. Outside a giant of a man stood waiting.

"Mistress Catherine?"

"Yes Rashid, it is I. Are you ready?"

"Yes." The tall man moved closer, staring down at he woman in front of him. In his eyes she saw a silent plea. She shook her head.

"I cannot go with you. I have other children, and my husband…" She saw the slight darkening of his eyes at the reminder but he bowed his head in acquiescence, hiding his face in the shadows.

She smiled sadly, knowing of his silent affection for her. Then she turned and knelt before her son, cupping his small face in her hands. "Rashid is going to take you somewhere far away. You must be extremely brave now, love."

"You'll come, won't you Mama?"

"I'll try but first I must stay and help Papa. Promise me you'll be good and listen to Rashid."

The little boy stared up at her, tears pooling in his eyes as he nodded. With a tender smile she gathered him close, kissing him gently and murmuring something under her breath. The little form relaxed against her. Carefully she stood, holding him close and turned back to the patiently waiting Rashid. "He's asleep." She bent down and kissed the small face again before handing the sleeping child to the man who took him gently.

"Let me bless you."

Rashid bent down obediently, closing his eyes as soft hands touched his head and the woman whispered a prayer. Then she leaned forward and kissed him. Rashid's eyes flew open in shock and he straightened abruptly. "Mistress?"

"As you love me Rashid, take care of my child." Tears that had been repressed for so long escaped to roll down pale cheeks. Then she turned and fled back into the house. She paused just inside the door until she heard the sound of a horse galloping away.

"Mama?"

Catherine turned and saw her oldest daughter. "Iria."

"All of us are ready."

"Very well." Catherine took her daughter's hand. "Come along then."

The two began to hurry down the hallway when Catherine gave a gasp and sank to the ground, clutching at her arm.

"Mama!" Iria bent over her, concern in her voice and eyes.

Catherine struggled to her feet. "I must go, your father needs me. Quickly Iria," She touched her daughter's face. "Listen, my precious one, you must take care of your sisters. None of you must fall into the hands of the Baron."

"Yes Mama." Iria lingered a moment longer.

"Go." Catherine urged.

Eyes filled with tears Iria fled. Bracing herself against the wall Catherine made her way to the courtyard where her husband and his men had been fighting off the attackers. The pain in her arm throbbed and she clutched it involuntarily.

The courtyard was bathed in the light of torches. Bodies littered the ground and Catherine covered her mouth as she surveyed the carnage.

"My dear, dear Catherine. How pleasant that you could join us."

Catherine jerked to face the speaker, her face paling as she saw her husband, one arm bleeding profusely, being restrained by two men. In front of him a tall, handsome man stood, one hand holding a sword in an almost negligent fashion. Blood had spattered his clothing while a few drops dotted his face. He reached inside of his jacket and pulled out a handkerchief which he used to wipe his face.

"Baron Kushranada." Catherine straightened, throwing back her shoulders as she stared at him. "This is an outrage. How dare you assault our house? This action of yours will not be tolerated."

"But my dear lady, it will only be seen as the attack of brigands. In no way shall it ever be connected to me. I applaud your bravado, but it is useless to stand against me. Where is the child?"

"You will never have them." Catherine clenched her hands into fists, feeling her nails bite into the palms of her hands.

"We shall see." The Baron turned, pointing to several of his men. "Hurry, search the building. Bring every child you find out here. Infant or adolescent, I care not." He turned back to regard Catherine.

She ignored him, staring at her husband instead.

"Baron, Baron!" A soldier emerged from the house carrying a struggling girl. "We found the children…" He stopped with a cry of pain as the child sank her teeth into his arm. He slammed his fist into the side of her head and she went limp. His companions exited the house behind him with five other girls ranging in age from adolescence to the smallest who appeared to be around six years old.

"Now, now. Don't be so rough. After all, she might be the one I need."

The Baron smiled benevolently on them as he pulled out a small blue stone. Holding it carefully between thumb and forefinger he approached the girls in turn, thrusting the stone near each of them.

Nothing happened. In a fury the Baron turned toward Catherine. "Where is the child?" He demanded.

Catherine stood unmoved. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Faster then seemed possible the Baron whirled and thrust his sword into the chest of her husband. The pain that erupted in Catherine's breast felled her as surely as if she had received the fatal blow herself.

Catherine lay on the ground gasping in pain and shock, hearing the shrill cries of her daughters as they witnessed their father's death.

Turning her head she watched the Baron approach and crouch next to her. In his hand he still held the blue stone that now glowed with a brilliant blue light. He brought the stone in front of her face. "You have a special gift Catherine and I've been informed that one of your children holds the same gift. Since none of your daughters seem to be manifesting that gift I can only assume it must be your son. Now, where is he?"

"You'll never have him." Catherine spoke through gritted teeth.

"So stubborn." The Baron stroked her face. Rising he walked over to where the soldiers still held her daughters. Slowly he examined each one until he came to Iria. He eyed her up and down, his gaze lingering on her breasts and face. "I think I might have a use for you." He smiled at her, touching her golden hair. She spat at him, but he only laughed and brought the pommel of his sword sharply down on her head. She slumped, unconscious. "Take her away. Kill the rest."

The shrieks of the children were abruptly changed to gasps and horrid wheezing as the soldiers slit their throats.

Catherine watched through blurred eyes as the still forms were dropped carelessly to the ground.

"Fan out and search the surrounding area." The Baron ordered his men. "The child shouldn't be that far away. Look for him." They scattered.

The Baron moved to stand over Catherine again, concealing the stone as he did so. "So lovely, it's a shame I couldn't use you." He mused. "I suppose I should finish this now." He began to undo his pants, flashing Catherine a brilliant smile. "This is a brigand attack after all."

"Monster." She closed her eyes as he shoved her skirt up above her waist and ripped open her bodice, revealing her breasts. She kept them closed as he positioned himself above her.

A hand grasped her chin. "Look at me."

Catherine opened her eyes. The Baron grinned and thrust himself deeply inside her. She watched his face as his movements became more frantic and his breath came in gasps. Suddenly he cried out in his climax, shuddering as he emptied himself inside of her. At that very moment Catherine struck with the small knife she had concealed up her sleeve. But the pain that enclosed her body made her arm weak and instead of lodging the weapon in his throat she only managed to slice open his face.

"Bitch." The Baron rolled off her, hands clutching his bleeding face. "You've cut me."

Catherine let the knife fall from her hand and closed her eyes. _Forgive me, my darlings._

There was pain over her neck, sharp, immediate. She couldn't breathe; she was drowning in her own blood. Catherine opened her eyes to see the Baron kneeling next to her, her bloody knife in his hand. She smiled faintly at him, tried to speak another curse. All that came was the same wheezing her daughters had made, then nothing as she died.


End file.
